


Desde la primera vez

by begok



Series: Muérdago [6]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Sobbe - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se está divirtiendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y que Sander esté allí y esté bien es uno de los motivos más importantes para ello. Le observa bailar con Milan y siente cómo se le hincha el pecho de orgullo por lo mucho que ha cambiado todo en los últimos meses.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Muérdago [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Desde la primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en el 3x10

Se está divirtiendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y que Sander esté allí y esté bien es uno de los motivos más importantes para ello. Le observa bailar con Milan y siente cómo se le hincha el pecho de orgullo por lo mucho que ha cambiado todo en los últimos meses.

Cuando Sander se da cuenta de que le está mirando, le sonríe, levantando las cejas mientras lo hace. Y se le acelera el corazón cuando le ve feliz, provocándole con sus movimientos y con esa sonrisa que ilumina el lugar más oscuro de la ciudad.

Sander se acerca, contoneándose al ritmo de la música y coge su mano para levantarle del sofá e invitarle a bailar con él. Rodea el cuello de su novio con los brazos, que le abraza por la cintura y le aprieta contra su cuerpo antes de inclinarse y darle un rápido beso en los labios que le sabe a poco y le deja con ganas de mucho más.

Bailan durante varias canciones, abrazándose y besándose sin parar, incluso en los temas movidos. Y le encanta que a Sander no le importe lo más mínimo mostrarse tan cariñoso con él delante de sus amigos, pero le hace sentir realmente increíble que sus amigos lo vean como lo más normal del mundo, algo que pensó que no ocurriría después de la primera reacción de Moyo.

Y sin embargo ahí están, besándose y acariciándose, sin que hayan bromas de mal gusto, sin malas caras, todo son risas y diversión.

Suena _Life Like This_ y a Robbe se le encoge un poco el corazón al recordar la última vez que la escuchó en esa fiesta, besando a Noor, mientras Sander se enrollaba con Britt. Su novio nota cómo su cuerpo se tensa y acaricia su espalda con dulzura mientras tira suavemente de él en dirección a la puerta. Se detienen en un lugar alejado del bullicio de sus amigos.

Baja la mirada porque no quiere enfrentarse con Sander mientras sigue teniendo ese recuerdo en la memoria, pero su novio parece leerle y acaricia su mejilla con una mano mientras rodea su cintura con la otra y le pega a su cuerpo.

\- No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Ni en ese momento. Ni un solo instante desde la primera vez que te vi, Robbe.

Levanta la cabeza y le mira y puede ver que Sander le está diciendo la verdad, que, incluso después de lo que pasó después de esa fiesta, el que es ahora su novio siempre le ha pensado y le ha querido y eso hace que se le acelere aún más el corazón.

Pasa sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su chico para rodear su cuello con ellos y atraerle para otro beso, pero antes de que pueda rozar sus labios con los suyos, Sander se aparta, sonriendo de forma traviesa, y coge una de sus manos, entrelazando los dedos, para tirar de él. Se deja guiar por el piso que ha sido su hogar en los últimos meses hasta que llegan a su habitación.

Sander entra en el dormitorio y tira de él antes de cerrar la puerta y le empuja hasta que su espalda está apoyada en los cristales y la madera y entonces acerca su rostro al suyo, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle la boca. Suspira cuando los labios de su chico acarician los suyos en un toque tan leve que casi no lo siente para luego delinearlos con su lengua.

Gime cuando la punta de la lengua de Sander se adentra en su boca y roza la suya. No espera a que sea su novio el que lleve la iniciativa y la succiona suavemente hasta que su chico gime en el beso y se deja caer contra su cuerpo, usando su peso para mantenerle pegado a la puerta.

Vuelve a rodear el cuello de su novio con los brazos y se deja caer en ese beso, sin ningún tipo de reparo, entregándose como siempre lo hace cuando se trata de Sander. Nota las manos de su chico recorriendo sus costados y descendiendo hasta sus caderas, que sujeta mientras empuja ligeramente las suyas para hacer que se rocen, arrancándole un jadeo que Sander aprovecha para profundizar el beso.

No puede resistirse a la tentación de mover sus caderas para buscar más fricción mientras araña con sus dientes el labio inferior de su chico y luego lo lame para borrar las marcas. Sonríe contra la boca de su novio cuando Sander jadea al encontrar la postura en la que sus cuerpos encajan.

Y entonces un golpe en la puerta les sorprende, haciéndoles separarse y girarse para ver quién hay al otro lado. Ven las figuras de varias personas en el pasillo y sonríen porque se dan cuenta de que ha sido un golpe fortuito.

Cuando mira a Sander, sonriendo, con los labios rojos e hinchados, las pupilas algo dilatadas y las mejillas sonrojadas, Robbe se debate entre pensar que su novio es el hombre más adorable del mundo o el más caliente y sexy.

_Los dos_ , piensa, antes de lanzarse de nuevo a sus labios, empujándole hasta que chocan contra la cama y Sander acaba cayendo sobre el colchón, arrastrándole con él para que caiga sobre su cuerpo, provocándoles un ataque de risa. Desde esa posición, Robbe observa el rostro de su chico y lo acaricia con el dorso de la mano, embelesado por lo hermoso que es.

\- Te quiero –la voz de Sander, suave y un poco ronca, le hace estremecerse.

\- Y yo a ti.

Baja la cabeza, dispuesto a continuar donde lo habían dejado, pero otro golpe en la puerta les interrumpe. Cuando se gira para observar lo que pasa en el pasillo, ve que parte de sus amigos están allí, hablando y bailando, y suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de dejar caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Sander.

\- No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí, Robbe. Cuando la fiesta acabe terminamos esto –susurra su novio junto a su oído, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

\- Más te vale –gime mientras comienza a levantarse, cogiendo la mano de su novio para que le siga.

Regresan a la fiesta, abrazados, uniéndose a la alegría que estalla en el comedor cuando Milan pone otro temazo que les hace saltar.


End file.
